In existing meeting systems, such as Cisco WebEx (Reg. Trademark), the sharing of content between participants is typically controlled by a host controlled meeting share. For example in Webex, a ‘ball’ metaphor is used to pass control to allow other users to share content during the meeting. Other systems use different techniques and some systems allow for another user to request to be able to share.